Cum On You Spurs
by cheesebiggins
Summary: NSFW/ SMUT. This follows the sexual adventures of the players of Tottenham Hotspur football club. It includes way more gay sex than you'd expect. Chapter 1 begins with Dele Alli and Eric Dier...lets see where it goes from there.


**Cum On You Spurs**

It was a sunny evening in France but Dele Alli's mood was quite the opposite. He was about to make his Euro's debut for England against Russia and he was more nervous than he'd ever been before stepping onto the football pitch. He'd been nervous before, in fact he got nervy before every match. But this was different. This was nerves on a whole new level. He'd got himself so worked up that he was visibly sweating through his England jersey and he was tapping his football studs against the solid ground in the locker room.

"You alright, Dele?" came a voice from next to him. It was Danny Rose who had clearly noticed Dele's foot tapping as a sign of anxiety.

"I'm fine" Dele replied, lying. He didn't really want to talk about his nerves. He just sat there and hoped these feelings would just evaporate out of his head.

After a few minutes Dele started feeling quite sick and even a bit lightheaded so he rose slowly from the bench in the locker room and headed to the door and towards the bathroom. He walked much slower than usual and was breathing deeply and sluggishly. This caught the attention of Eric Dier, Dele's best friend. They knew each other very well as they both played for the same club and had become close friends over the past year.

As Dele cautiously exited the locker room, Eric left his seat and followed him out of the door and into the long empty corridor that the players would walk out of on their way onto the pitch. There he found Dele leaning against the cold wall in an attempt to lower his body temperature.

"Dele…" Dier called forward, in a softer tone than normal, clearly trying to settle Dele down.

Dele turned his head and saw the tall, broad frame of his friend.

"What's going on, Dele? You okay?" Eric asked, already knowing the answer. He immediately understood that Dele was incredibly nervous. This was the biggest match of his career so far; it was no surprise that nerves were getting to him, he's only 20 after all. It's a lot of pressure to take.

Eric moved closer towards Dele and put his strong right arm on the youngster's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Listen Dele- nerves are normal. But you have to control them. You need to relax your body, take your mind off it" The blond-haired hunk advised.

"How?" Dele asked. It was just about the only word he could muster as his mouth was painfully dry.

"I have an idea, but you have to trust me with it. Can you do that, Dele?" Dier asked his best friend.

Dele nodded his head lightly. He was a bit confused but was just so desperate to get rid of these rabid butterflies in his stomach, so he just went along with it.

With the nod of his head, Eric removed his hand from Dele's shoulder and pushed it down Dele's lean but toned body hidden under the tight England jersey. He then lowered his hand until it was resting on the crotch of Dele Alli.

"Woah! Wha…..!?" Is all Dele could make out due to the shock of Eric hand rubbing his dick through his football shorts.

"Just relax, Dele" Dier said is a smooth voice, comforting Dele's anxieties.

Dele closed his eyes as Eric slid his hand underneath the waistband of the shorts and underneath his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Eric then used both of his hands to pull them down to Dele's knees. Low enough so that he could get easy access to Dele's goods, but also high enough that they could be swiftly pulled back up if somebody came looking for them.

Dele now, with his soft cock and balls exposed, was both feeling more anxious and more relaxed simultaneously. The idea of being caught in a position like this worried him, but Eric's presence made him feel safe and calm.

Eric used his big right hand and wrapped it around the shaft of his teammate's soft cock. Even when soft Dele was still larger than average. Probably about 7 inches when soft. This came as no surprise to Eric as he'd seen Dele's dick hundreds of times before in the showers after Tottenham games. He'd never seen Dele erect through. Dier began with slow hand movement, lightly going up and down the shaft of Dele's caramel cock. He was surprised to see that Dele was uncut; with some delicious looking foreskin covering the head of his big dick.

Eric started wanking Dele a little bit harder now and his teammate had now become semi-erect, with the head of his dick beginning to pop out from the end of the foreskin. Eric looked at the sweating face of his best friend. His head leaned back against the wall, with his eyes closed. His mouth was slightly ajar; letting short, deep breaths escape his lips as the sensation of being jerked off was overcoming him.

By now Dele was completely erect. Dier, still jerking him off, was intensely looking at this big, thick cock in his hand. He'd guess that it's about 8.5 inches when hard, possibly even 9. Eric considers himself straight yet his own dick was beginning to swell in his shorts but he thought he'd deal with that later. His priority right now was to relax his friend, so that the team can play well. At least that why he tells himself that the reason why he jacked off Dele Alli.

Dier could see Dele's balls begin to tighten and he knew Dele was getting close to cumming. At this point Dele was moaning quite loudly. In reality it probably wasn't that loud, but Eric was concerned that they'd get caught and had to stop his friend from making too much noise. Eric removed his left hand- which he was using to rub his own hardening dick through his shorts- and placed it over Dele's mouth. This caused Dele to open his eyes and look at Eric in a somewhat panicked way. I guess he had forgot that there was a very real possibility that they could be caught.

Dele looked into Eric deep blue eyes for comfort, and Eric locked his sights onto Dele in return. Eric was wanking Dele pretty hard and fast now, quickly running his hand along Dele's thick shaft. He could tell through his teammate's eyes that he was about to blow any moment now. Then, Eric felt more hot air coming from Dele's mouth, wetting his hand. Muffled moans were being filtered by Eric's hand. These breaths were becoming more and more frequent. Suddenly, Eric felt Dele's massive cock throb in his pale hand, and he knew Dele was cumming. The first wet rope of cum sprayed far and almost hit the wall opposite them. The second fell just short of that. 3 more creamy ropes escaped from his cock and landed at the feet of Eric. These were then followed up by 2 more thick lines which slid their way down Dele's cock and onto the floor, with some ending up on the hand Eric was using to jerk him off. This orgasm caused Dele's entire body to shudder and his legs were violently twitching as he shot rope after rope of tasty cum. Throughout this entire orgasm Eric and Dele kept their eyes locked onto one another, and it caused Dele to shoot the most intense cumshot of his life.

Eric milked the last few drops from his best friend's still hard cock, making sure that the final droplets of cum fall onto his hand. He then brings this hand towards his face, and with Dele's cum still on it, he stuck each finger into his mouth individually and licked every last drop off his fingers. This surprised Eric because he had no idea why he done that, but he just had the desire to taste his reward. He just wanted more than anything to eat some of Dele's cum.

They both stood there for a moment, silent. Dele's dick was now semi-hard but still exposed, yet he didn't seem to care.

"Shit, man….that was incredible" Dele panted. He also didn't consider himself gay, but that was without doubt the best handjob he'd ever had.

"Somebody's gotta look out for you I guess" Eric responded with a wry smile.

In that moment, Dele and Eric heard a rumble of conversation from the locker room meaning that the manger was about to go through tactics. They both needed to return to the room. Dele pulled his underwear and shorts back up from his knees. While looking down he admired the large cumshot he released all across the floor and smiled cheekily. Then then walked together back towards the locker room.

"Oh, and Eric, I saw that hard-on you hand when wanking me off. I'll help you with that after the game" said Dele as he gave his mate a wink before running off into the England locker room.


End file.
